Grandpa Lemon (Annoying Orange)
Orange: (singing) Ain't no party like a kitchen party cause the kitchen party never stops! (laughs) (Daneboe puts Grandpa Lemon on the counter) Grandpa Lemon: Whaaa? Wha, where am I? Orange: Hey, how's it goin'? Grandpa Lemon: Oh, hi little fella. What's your name? Orange: I'm an orange. Grandpa Lemon: Well, it's nice to meet you, Boris. Orange: No, orange. Grandpa Lemon: Oh, George. Orange: (louder) No, orange! Grandpa Lemon: Oh, orange. Sorry about that. My hearing's just ain't what it used to be. Orange: I'll say. Grandpa Lemon: You can call me Grandpa Lemon. Orange: Okay, hey Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: (looks around) Who-who said that? Orange: I did! Hey, hey Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: Hey there little fella. What's your name? Orange: I told you! It's orange! Grandpa Lemon: Whatever you say, George. Orange: Hey, hey Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: What's that, Boris? Orange: Why are you such a sour puss? (laughs) (Grandpa Lemon falls asleep) Orange: Hey, Grandpa Lemon? (Grandpa Lemon still dozes) Orange: Grandpa Lemon! (Grandpa Lemon still dozes) Orange: Grandpa Lemon!!!!! Grandpa Lemon:(wakes up) What? Wha-wha-who are you?! Orange: (annoyed) I told you a million times already! I'm an orange! Grandpa Lemon: What are you doing in my house?! Orange: (sighs) Hey, hey Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: What? Orange: Chicken butt! (laughs) Grandpa Lemon: Chicken hut? Where's that? Orange: No, chicken butt! Grandpa Lemon: Check my butt? Orange: No, Chicken. Butt! Grandpa Lemon: You don't say! I didn't know that's what the kids are into these days. Orange: What? No. It's a joke! Grandpa Lemon: A joke? Well, I've got one for ya: Why did the porcupine cross the road? Orange: Why? (Grandpa Lemon falls asleep again) Orange: Oh, for crying out loud, hey! (still sleeps) Orange: HEY!!! Grandpa Lemon:(wakes up) Huh? What? Orange: So why did the porcupine cross the road? Grandpa Lemon: I don't know, why? Orange: No, I'm asking you. Grandpa Lemon: Asking me what? Orange: About the joke? Grandpa Lemon: A joke? Oh, I've got one for ya: so there't this porcupine right? (Orange sighs) and he... (Grandpa Lemon farts) Whoops! Orange: Gross! That was disgusting! Grandpa Lemon: I think there's a farting spider in here. (laughs and looks at Spider) Spider: What? Screw you, guys! You're always blaming me for everything! I'm outta here! Orange: Whoa! That guy really puts the "rant" in tarantula. (laughs) Grandpa Lemon: Hey, Boris, did I ever tell you about the time I opened for Hooty and the Blowfish? Orange: Whooty and the What-now? Grandpa Lemon: Old Hooty. He was taking the world by storm with their sexy mid-tempo folk rock. But there was something missing... you know what it was? Orange: Knife? Grandpa Lemon: No, a one-man band talking lemon head like me. Orange: No, KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Knife cuts Grandpa Lemon in half) Grandpa Lemon: Ouch! Orange: Ouch! That looks like it hurts! Are you okay, Grandpa Lemon? ( a half of Grandpa Lemon falls asleep again while the other half keeps getting chopped) Orange: What the? How does someone fall asleep while getting cut in half? (Later, Daneboe puts Grandpa Lemon down as some lemonade. His face is on a lemon slice on the cup and Orange laughs) Orange: Hey, Grandpa Lemon, you're a real pain in the glass! (laughs) Grandpa Lemon: Oh hey there little fella, what's your name? Orange: (growls) (a fart was heard again) Orange: Gross! That was disgusting, Grandpa Lemon. (Spider arrives again) Spider: Ok, that time, it was me. (eats fly on the glass) Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts